Firey Spirit
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Lately Colt feels like nothing he does is good enough for his dad and Rage is filling up inside him. He gets a job and meets a girl who can finally disflame the fire he is feeling inside.
1. One way or another

**This is the first time I'm writing a 3 ninjas story. I just watched all four movies I love them so much. Especially Colt. Wel so this story line popped up in mind. I hope you will all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with the 3 Ninjas....Sadly**

Lately Colt felt like all he's been hearing is "Colt why can't you be more like Rocky?" or "You know Rocky has never done something like this." Rocky this-" or "Rocky that-" and all Colt has been feeling is rage. Nothing he did was good enough for his dad. He could never be as good as Rocky. Luckiy their dad let them hang up a punching bag in the garage because it was the only way Colt would be able to take out his anger during school when he wasn't at his grandfather's in the summer. "Colt come downstairs and eat your breakfast before school." Jessica yells from the kitchen. Colt comes out from the bathroom and into his and Tum Tum's room. Rocky moved into the spare bedroom earlier that year. When he went in Tum Tum was gone and knew he was down in the kitchen eating. Colt was surprised how Tum Tum never got bigger. He threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater before dragging himself downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen and Colt felt a headache coming on. As much as he loved his family sometimes they never know the meaning on quiet morning.

"Colt. What took you so long honey?" Jessica asks as she gives him a waffle. She knew he wasn't going to use a plate anyway. Colt shrugs and leans against the counter. He looks towards Rocky and saw he was talking on the phone and rolled his eyes. Rocky was always on the phone talking to whatever girlfriend of the month was. Rocky really got along with the girs over the years.

"You okay sweetie?" Jessica asks after observing her second son. She has seen how hard Samuel has been getting on Colt but noticed he would never let out his feeling. He would just go into the garage and stay there for almost the whole night. Colt shakes himself from his thoughts and looks at his mom. "What?"

"Are you alright honey?" She asks again. She runs her hand over his head. He gently pushes her hand off his head and nods.

"Yeah Mom. I'm fine." He whispers.

Rockly hangs up the phone and stands up. "Alright lets go. I have to met Amy and she is already on her way." He says not even looking at any of his brothers. Colt pushes himself off the counter and makes his way to Rocky's car with Tum Tum not that far behind him. He doesn't say a word on the way to school. They drop Tum Tum off at his school and when arriving to the high school Rocky and Colt go off their seperate ways. Usually Rocky and Colt hang out with the same crowd but lately Colt didn't feel like talking to anyone so he just goes to the basketball courts and sits on the bleachers until classes starts.

Rocky watches Colt walk away and looks down. As much as Colt was oblivious to the way Rocky was feeling, he knew something was wrong with his brother. When Colt gets quiet that's when it gets scary. That meant he wasn't just angry mad, he was feeling pure rage, that he could hurt someone. He wanted his brother to talk to him again but he didn't know how to get him to start talking. "Rocky." He heard and saw Amy walking towards him. He smiles half heartly and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Come on lets go inside." He tells her and grabs her hand before walking into the school.

During Lunch that day Colt does the regular routine: Stand in line, make his tray, and pay. But unfortunately when he paid he walked into his childhood bully, Darren. He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Hey Little pony watch where you're going." He spits out.

"I would if your big head wasn't blocking the entire view." Colt replies back.

"You know I'm sick of you, You and your brothers. You think your so cool because you say your ninjas. I don't see you proving to me otherwise. You know what I think...I think your brothers and you are a bunch of little weaklings." Darren says making Colt madder and madder with every word.

"Don't tempt me Darren." Colt threatens between his teeth.

"What are you going to do about it?" Darren says and pushes Colt back, making colt drop his tray. By this time they had the attention of everyone in the entire Cafeteria. Colt was about to charge after him when Rocky comes in front of him and holds him back.

"Colt don't." Rocky tells him but Colt didn't want to stop. He wanted to pound Darren into the ground. He wanted to pound his dad for always putting him down, he wanted to pound Rocky for being perfect.

"That's right Ponyboy. Always listen to big brother." Darren teases but Rocky wouldn't let Colt pass him. Colt knew he wasn't going to get anywhere and moved back. He stormed out, slamming the cafeteria doors open. Rocky turns and glares at Darren.

"When are you going to grow up Darren. We have better things to do then beat the crap out of you." Darren laughs but Rocky just shakes his head and walks back to his table.

Colt runs into the hallway and punches the nearest locker. His chest heaves up and down as Colt tries to calm himself down. He throws his back against the wall and slides down. He brings his knees to his chest and lays his head in his hands.

"Here. You might want to use this." He hear someone says. He looks up to see a girl around his age looking down at him with a playful smile. She had light brown, almost hazel eyes and long straight light brown hair. She was holding out a ice pack to him. He hesitantly makes a grab for it.

"Don't worry it won't bite. You just pounded a locker in. That will help with your bruised knuckles." She says.

"I can definitlely handle bruised knuckles, but thanks." He says trying to sound as grateful as possible.

"See you around." She says and walks down the hall. Colt didn't know what to say. No one has ever done that before but it made him feel almost, light, inside. He wondered 'Who was that girl?'

At the end of school that day Colt waited outside for Rocky who was coming out with Amy. He was suddenly pushed to the ground but was luckily enough to catch himself before hitting his face into the pavement. When he stood back up, he saw just in time to see Darren swing his fist into his face. He spins around and hits the fence.

"I'm not going to give you a choice this time." Darren whispers to him before turning around and kneeing him the stomach. He finally realizes it's time to fight and moves to dodge the next hit. He finally let go and does almost everything his grandfather taught him.

"Colt..No." He heard Rocky yell out but he ignored it. He punches Darren in the face before kicking Darren's feet right out from under him. He felt Rocky grabs his arms trying to pull him away but he couldn't ignore the rage that was fueling him inside. As hard as he tried to fight Rocky before he knew it, Rocky managed to put him inside the car.

"Why did you do that Rocky?" He yelled at his older brother.

"Why the hell did you get in fight with Darren? Dad is going to kill you." Rocky said. When Rocky mention his father, Colt went deadly silent. It always came back to his dad.

"I don't see why he bothers with me anyway. I'm nothing but a disappointment to him." Colt whispers.

Rocky rolls his eyes and sighs, "Colt.." He started but Colt cuts him off.

"Come on Rocky you know it. Let's just go pick up Tums and get home." Colt says and turns away from Rocky. He looks at himself in the review mirror and saw his lip bleeding. He brought his finger to his lip and wiped his blood away before sighing and leans his head on the chair and closes his eyes.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

"What did I tell you about fighting Jeffery? You're temper is going to get you in trouble." His father yelled at him later on that night when he got home. Just like he knew he would. Jessica and Sam were in the kitchen with Colt while Rocky and Tum Tum listen from upstairs.

"Dad this wasn't my fault he hit me first. But it doesn't matter it's not like I can't handle it." Colt says trying to defend himself.

"Honey you came home bleeding this afternoon." Jessica tells her son and rubs her hand down his arm.

"I told you if you continue like this and you choose not to listen. I have had it, you are not allowed to train anymore." Sam says and Colt explodes.

"What? No dad you can't do this to me. I need to see grandpa. I need to train it's the only way I won't go insane in this house" Colt yells at his dad.

"You are so ungrateful Jeffery. We give you everything but all you want to do is fight. I put up with it but now I'm putting my foot down. This summer you're not going anywhere near your grandfather's house. You are staying here and you are getting a job."

"Sam don't you think you are overreacting just a little." Jessica whispers.

"No Jess your father has their heads in the sky but it's time for them to grow up." Sam looks at Colt, who was glaring daggers at him. When Samuel walks out Colt turns to his mom.

"Please mom don't let dad do this to me please." Colt begs.

Jessica walks to her son and pulls him into a hug. "Look I'll talk to your father but Colt I'm warning you this fighting has to stop immediately." She says sternly. Colt nods and Jessica walks out. She turns to see Rocky and Tum Tum listening on the stairs. There was sadness in their eyes. They didn't want to lose Colt. They couldn't be ninjas without him. She sighs and walks to her husband.

Colt storms into the garage and without the gloves he let all his anger out on the punching bag. Over and over again, He didn't care that his knuckles were turning red. His father couldn't stop him from seeing his grandfather. Ninja training was the only thing he lived for. He didn't even realize that he has tears running down his eyes. He was going to see his grandfather…… One way or another.

**So basically that is the start of it. I hope it sounds good enough for you to return again. I'll try to update as soon as I can so hopefully that will be very soon. Try to picture the original 3 kids...I do.**


	2. Before I explode

**Okay so I haven't updated for a while and the chapter is kinda short but considering I've been having a major writer's block, I'm happy that I was able to get this out. I hope you enjoy what there is. **

Chapter 2- Before I explode

While two brothers slept, one brother packed his bags as quietly as he could and wrote notes hoping his brothers would understand. He turns and looks at his youngest brother and gives his a sad smile. He walks into his older brother's room and puts the note down on his dresser. "I'm sorry Rocky." He whispers and makes his way out of the room and out of the house.

The next morning Jessica wakes up and wakes her sons. She moves to her eldest son's room and wakes him up. Rocky slowly gets up when he notices the letter on the dresser. He rubs his eyes and then grabs the note to read.

Jessica goes to her younger sons room and opens the door. "Colt, Tum Tum time to wake up." She was just about to leave when something caught her eye. There was only one son.

"Colt?"

Back in Rocky's room he opens the letter and reads out loud.

"_Dear Rocky, don't worry I'm not doing anything to overdramatic but you heard what dad said. He's going to take Ninja training and grandpa away from me. I need them Rocky or I will go insane. You know I will. So I'm leaving. Don't worry I won't be to far away. I'll practically be right under your noses. Take care of mom and Tum Tum I know they won't understand. I'm pretty sure dad won't care either way. I'm ticking time bomb and I need to leave before I explode and I don't want to be around you when that happens._

_I love you Rocky,  
Colt"_

He looks up when he hears Jessica make her way to his room. With her face in worry and voice in panic she asks "Have you seen Colt?"

He looks down at the letter in his hand then walks up to his room. "He left mom. He's gone." He answers truthfully. For the first time in a long time, he saw his mother break down in tears.

"Wait Jessica slow down." Mori tells his daughter over the phone. He was surprised when he was woken up early in the morning with his daughter in hysterical.

"Dad Jeffery is missing." She tells him through her tears.

"Why do you think he is missing?" He asks.

"When I went to wake the boys, he was gone and his bed was empty. He left a note to Samuel telling him he left. Where do you think he is dad? Oh god." She explains, a sob breaking though her thoart.

"He ran away? But that doesn't make sense." Mori says. He sees the alarm going off and looks out the window, waiting for his visitor to be shown.

"Oh gosh I think I know. Yesterday Samuel and Jeffery for into it about Jeffery's fighting. He treathen to take away summer training from Jeffery. He begged to me to talk to Sam. Oh gosh and now he ran away." Jessica breaks down.

Mori gasps and shakes his head when he sees his grandson walking to the front door. "Don't worry Jess, He didn't run to far. Look I have a visitor I'll call you after I'm done in the meantime you have to calm down you understand? He will come home." Mori explains. Jessica replies before hanging up the phone.

Mori walks to the door about to yell at the boy but stopped in his track when he came upon the crying boy, who for once in life, looked helpless.

"I'm sorry Grandpa but I needed you." He whispers. Mori nods his head and lets the boy in before pulling him into your arms.

"It's okay, Everything will be okay."

**So basically it is just everyone reactions but If you review it might help me update faster. I'm just trying to take one day at a time. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**moviemaniac808**


End file.
